The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying an end cap to a cloth board reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically applying an end cap having a front wall and a pair of side walls wherein the side walls are automatically folded over the broad sides of the reel and extensions on one of the side walls are wrapped around the longitudinal edge of the reel.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for automatically applying an end cap such as those described in the co-pending application of the applicant herein entilted END CAP FOR CLOTH REEL, Ser. No. 6,630, filed Jan. 26, 1979, and assigned to the assignee herein.